


The Pink Collection

by sozmom



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Andrew is a sassy receptionist, Comedy, Designer!Shane, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Model!Ryan, Shane is very gay for Ryan, What else is new, the ol' i hid my identity because I want you to like me for me, trope, while Steven is the sweetest human ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sozmom/pseuds/sozmom
Summary: Ryan had never been a fashion guy, he kept everything practical for LA weather or for working in the crappiest office ever. Never taking bold moves.Hell he didn't even know what wearing Madej meant.But if he wanted to be someone Ms. Rubin noticed, to stand out in the crowd of people vying for her attention, and a spot in her publication, he needed to do everything he could to get her to notice him.He needed, god help him, to wear Madej.-------------Ryan Bergara is a crime journalist who wants to make his big break.Shane Madej is a designer who's got an interesting new collection in mind, and is just about to get the perfect model for it.





	1. Lucky Break

"If you're not wearing Madej then you might as well not wear anything" Sara Rubin, the most esteemed writer for the most esteemed publication in LA , said in the fifth interview Ryan had clicked on that evening.

This was the woman he needed to impress. So far he's learned that she's eccentric, professional and apparently very picky with her clothes.

What she's wearing could be considered a 'problem pattern' dress but it’s the right kind of problem pattern. Like it knows it’s an eyesore and yet you can't look away as the detail is so stunning.

Ryan had never been a fashion guy, he kept everything practical for LA weather or for working in the crappiest office ever. Never taking bold moves.

Hell he didn't even know what wearing Madej meant.

But if he wanted to be someone Ms. Rubin noticed, to stand out in the crowd of people vying for her attention, and a spot in her publication, he needed to do everything he could to play to her just short of kissing her ass.

Although judging from some the interviews he watched she hated ass kissing. So he just needed to make the right first impression, and let his work speak from there.

He needed, god help him, to wear Madej.

\---------------------

Madej's clothing line was certainly ..... _expensive_.

Who was he kidding it was crazy rich expensive. The suits alone cost more than a years worth of Ryan's rent. How the hell was he supposed to wear Madej when he didn't have the money for it.

Ryan scrolled through the Madej website, looking for even a dumb accessory for him to afford, to at least show that he had taste. The pieces varied so drastically, switching from pedestrian chic to high concept artsy clothes to a classical approach to different pieces. It was like Madej had no defined direction with his clothes, simply made whatever took his fancy.

Admittedly some of it did look quite cool. The designer seemed to have gone through a denim phase and some of the jackets looked pretty awesome. Ryan also noted that none of the models wearing the clothes were ever alike, different genders, ethnicities, body sizes. As sporadic and diverse as the clothing itself.

And yet it was all so expensive. 

Ryan wrote fluff pieces for a woman’s health magazine he wasn't exactly rolling in dough. And the website in which he ran his 'Unsolved' series wasn't a hub of interest outside of the select few oddballs like him who found stuff like murder interesting.

He needed to get into Rubin & Pan publications, to run the stories he actually cared about. To have his voice heard and respected.

But how the hell was he supposed to wear Madej?

He gnawed on his lip as he stared at the Madej Fashion denim collection, racking his brain for someway he could do this.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he spotted something familiar. Or rather someone.

That was Eugene! That was definitely Eugene modelling a faux leather and denim jacket, no shirt on underneath.

Ryan maybe had a few calls to make.

\------------------------

"The latest batch of models sir" TJ said, laying the resume's on Shane's desk. Shane barely looked up from his sketch book, furiously trying to get the fucking pink to work with him.

Pink.

The bane of Shane's existence. He'd seen a dumb internet post, of Trisha goddamn Paytas of all people, wearing the most hideous pink track pants he'd ever seen and since then the colour had haunted him.

He'd had several yards of different plain pink fabrics brought into the office/warehouse so that he could see how it moved, how looked in the light, the different textures and tones.

It happened to him on occasion, he'd get fixated on one specific thing. He'd gone to a country show and did a denim line. He'd visited his grandmother and the gawdy overthrow on the couch had such unique almost tacky pattern that he'd produced several dresses with the same feel to them. His stint in velvet had nearly sunk his business with how difficult it was to keep pristine but dammit he did it.

And now pink.

It was alluding him, what he wanted to do with the colour. He wanted it somewhere, wanted a collection that was defined by the colour and yet couldn't get any of his creations to work.

He practically threw his pen on the floor, the bodice he was working on quickly becoming uninspired and shabby.

A deep breath in, a deep breath out.

He reached his hand to grab his long since cold tea, forcing it down his throat and convincing himself that he didn’t need the bitter caffeinated coffee that he so desperately craved at all hours of the day. He promised himself he'd cut it out, become more mellow.

He was more mellow, most of the times, but his current project was testing that chill vibe he was going for.

He sighed and picked up the resumes, only three or four this time. Shane was selective in his models and the pre-vetoing Quinta did usually helped to narrow it down to people he'd actually want wearing his clothes. He didn't care for the classic beauty, the perfect measurements, the strong jaw. He wanted someone who would wear his clothes and not have his clothes wear them. They were clothes after all, what else were they for.

He shuffled through the first two, both returning clients that Quinta might have thought would look good in pink. He could see it he supposed, he knew what had worked on both of them so maybe it would make the creation process easier.

The third resume had stopped him dead in his tracks.

Over the years Shane had seen a plethora of attractive people. People who would be considered the most beautiful or handsome in the world. And yet none had quite stolen his breath like this guy.

Ryan Bergara.

Shane threw aside the other resumes opening up Bergara's fully, taking out the mug shots and body shots. He was in good shape, attractive for sure. There was one mug shot in particular, that put emphasis on the model’s big brown eyes, making him appear soft and inviting, warm almost.

The next mug shot made him look fierce and professional. The body shots sure were nice as well. Those arms were nothing to laugh at. Maybe to drool over.

Shane had never had such a reaction to a model before. He kept it so professional, had been so dedicated to his own work for nearly five years now that he didnt have the time or the energy to find people attractive.

Shane drew his eyes from the guys pictures and instead looked at the resume. It was ... bare to say the least.

He was a crime journalist with no previous modelling experience. There was certainly something weird and yet oddly alluring about this Bergara guy.

Dammit Quinta knew how to pick the ones that would pique Shane's interest. Slightly weirder resumes tended to be his favourites. Some of his best models had come of out those.

A glance back to Ryan Bergara's pictures had sealed it for him. How could he not at least see what this guy was made of? Why the hell he was suddenly taking up modelling and why was Madej Fashion his first stop?

With a new vigour Shane returned to work, the pink inspiration practically flowing out of him as he filled with determination. The sooner he had a garment made the sooner he could see Ryan Bergara in it.

\-----------------------------------

He got the call, he actually got the call.

He, Ryan Bergara, normal average joe schmoe, got the call to model at one of the hottest fashion brands on the market right now.

_With no previous experience._

His mom must have been praying for him extra hard in the past couple of days because this had to be some sort of miracle from on high. He wasn't a model and yet now he technically was.

It was kind of insane.

The first person he told was Eugene who'd helped him put together his modelling resume, calling it a favour for a favour as Ryan had written a rather dazzling fluff piece on him a year ago that helped up his number of callbacks.

"You bastard! You seriously just got the job, no grueling interview or embarrassing interactions with Alexander Madej himself?" Eugene asked, sounding as disbelieving as Ryan felt.

"No, they just said I got the job and needed to come in Monday for a fitting" Ryan explained, sort of dazed that it had really been that easy. This was it though, his one way ticket to impressing Sara Rubin and finally getting a job he actually cared about.

"Bergara I want you to know that I'm happy for you but I also want to wring your neck. Do you even know how many times I put my resume into Madej's before I even got a callback?" Eugene asked, frustration evident in his voice. Ryan couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Maybe Madej likes short guys" Ryan teased causing Eugene to scoff.

"Madej is a goddamn giant! EVERY guy is shorter than him" Eugene informed him. Ryan didn't know what to do with that information but he catalogued it away for later anyhow.

"I hope you kill it Ryan, no like literally fall on the runway and break your neck so I can take your job. I heard he's going through a pink phase as well so lucky you" Eugene told him, humour in his voice.

"Wait what?" Ryan asked, panic suddenly setting in.

Eugene, bastard that he was, simply laughed and hung up, leaving Ryan to his thoughts.

Pink huh?

\-----------------------

"Isn't a pink suit a little..." TJ trailed off as Shane presented his ideas to him.

"Tacky, gaudy, tasteless?" Shane filled in, raising an eyebrow, as if daring his assistant to agree with him. TJ, unfortunately for Shane, was too used to his ways and simply rolled his eyes.

"All of the above and then some. I mean how the hell are you gonna class up a gaudy pink suit?" His PA asked skeptically. Shane handed over his sketch pad to show him one of the finished products.

TJ looked at it for a moment before his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"It's good right?" Shane asked, eager to hear some feedback. He had more in the sketchbook, half finished ideas that he couldn't possibly finish until he got his model's sizing.

"It's ... specific" TJ said, voice rising a little, a clear tell.

Shane's heart sunk to the floor. If TJ didn't like it then how the hell could he put it on Rya- on the model?

"You hate it" Shane said, reaching the notepad ready to tear it out and start again.

"No no, its a stunning suit it's just, you've never done your sketch models this specific before. At least not before seeing them. It looks good on ... whoever you've drawn it on. But we need to market it to the masses sir" TJ reminded him, tucking the sketchpad under his arm so that Shane couldn't take it back.

"The models inspired, yes, but the suit speaks for itself I think" Shane replied albeit a little defensively. Truthfully he had gotten carried away when drawing his basic figure. He'd started with good intentions and yet as he continued on subtle things began working themselves in, like biceps that where a little bigger than he usually drew, a jaw that was a bit more specific in its shape than just a quick slant on paper.

Still the suit had turned out perfect. An all over pink wool and cashmere blend suit which give the suit a rigidity it might otherwise lose with silk or linen although those fabrics would be ideal for L.A's whether. He'd added a tarten pink blend to the inside, the pocket and even at the upturn of the cuffs for just a hint of eccentricity. The pant had thin barely noticable light pink and a slightly darker pink strips that from a distance would appear all one colour but the upclose the detail could be noted. He paired it with a classic white dress shirt and the same pink tartan tie. to match. It was a bit cartoony but subtle enough to be passed off as classy on the right person.

Namely Ryan Bergara.

TJ made his leave, giving Shane one last weird look before doing so. Shane just had to hope his assistant wouldn't make the connection between the drawing and the soon to be model of the suit.

And perhaps all of the pink line.

Although TJ didn't have to know that for now.

\-----------------

Ryan arrived Monday morning in the nicest dress shirt and slacks he owned which weren't all that nice. He had showered, cleaned up his stubble, applied deodrant, applied cologne, applied deodrant again and then fixed his hair to the best of his ability before leaving to face his first day as a model.

Self-consciousness had finally kicked in the night before. Sure Ryan knew he didn't look too bad but he wasn't model levels either. It wasn't like he was Eugene, who was effortlessly handsome.

And then there was the matter of the pink. Now Ryan didn't care that pink was considered a more feminine colour, and he's sure anything Madej made would be the highest fashion pink the world had to offer. His problem came in the fact that he didn't think 'take me seriously oh great and powerful Sara Rubin' and 'Pink' went hand in hand.

Maybe he was wrong. But then he couldn't say he'd feel all that confident and handsome rocking a ken doll prom suit.

The building he arrived to was very 'New York'. The exposed brick, multiple floors and the pure implication that behind the glass doors was an entire world renowned fashion brand made his Californian head spin.

"We're not in Kansas anymore Toto" Ryan muttered under his breath as he straightened himself up, prayed to God to keep his sweat under reasonable control and strode as confidently as he could into Madej Fashion HQ.

The interior was stunningly modern. Everything clean and white with colour being added by blown up framed pictures of the various publications Madej pieces had presumably been featured on. The receptionist at the desk was a bored looking blonde man that could easily have been a model with his handsome set face, strong jaw and general aura of 'I'm meant to be here and you're not'.

Ryan timidly made his way over to him. The man barely looked up from his computer at Ryan's arrival.

"Um.." Ryan said, unsure what he was supposed to do. Finally the blonde dragged his eyes up to Ryan, looking unimpressed.

"Can I help you?" He asked, voice deep and monotonous.

"Ugh.. I'm Ryan Bergara, I was told to come in today for a fitting" Ryan explained, trying his best not to sweat under the guys intense gaze.

He reached down into a drawer, presumably to press a panic button to get security to escort Ryan out.

Instead of being booted out onto the street the receptionist pulls out an access pass.

"Take the elevator to the basement, you'll find Steven down there annoying _someone_ about _something_ " The blonde told him, rolling his eyes like Steven was annoying him just by being mentioned.

"Thanks" Ryan said tentatively, taking the access pass and making his way over to the elevator, mind reeling with all the new information being presented to him.

The elevator opened and someone was already inside, an almost impossibly tall man with messy hair, a pair of dark rimmed glasses with a simple flannel and jeans on. So far of everything Ryan had seen in the building this guy appeared to be almost too normal for a place like this.

Ryan stepped in, giving the stranger a polite nod before pressing the button for the basement.

The guy looked at Ryan with wide eyes, practically staring at him.

God, did he stand out that much?

"F-first day on the job" Ryan explained reaching a hand up to rub at his neck awkwardly. It was one of his nervous ticks, of which he had a couple. Ryan was a pretty nervous guy.

The tall guy coughed, a faint pink dusting his cheeks, probably embarrassed at being caught staring. Which was fine considering Ryan was pretty embarrassed at being stared at.

"I couldn’t tell you're ... I mean, you're a model right?" The guy asks, not looking Ryan directly in the eye and oh wow.

Wow that was a pretty in-fucking-credible compliment to get.

"I mean yeah, technically, though this is kind of my first day ever. I'm Ryan by the way" He introduced himself, turning the charm on a little. Hey, if he got laughed out when they realized he had no idea how to model at least he might leave with a cute guys number.

A guy that instantly thought he was a _model_... holy shit that didn't happen to Ryan everyday. Or, like, ever.

"Shane" The guy says holding out his hand. Ryan takes it and gives it a firm shake, noting the strength of Shane's grip and how much bigger his hand was than Ryan's.

"Nice to meet you" Ryan said, flashing the guy one of his best smiles. The guy turns a little red but offers his own back. The elevator had been moving but Ryan barely noticed, it dinged open at what appeared to be the top floor.

"I'll see you around Ryan" Shane said, giving him a wink that left Ryan a little weak kneed if he was honest with himself. The elevator door closed and Ryan presumed that would be the last he saw of Shane ever.


	2. First Day

The elevator slowly crawled it’s way to the basement, all the while Ryan grinned at the closed doors, not fully recovered from being flirted with so smoothly.

The luminous numbers counted down until finally he made it to the basement.

The doors opened up and Ryan was met with a cacophony of sound as people bustled around the packed basement. It was well lit and divided not by walls but by heavy velvet curtains which seemed to act as barriers to different changing rooms. There was a centre of cleared space that had a desk with a bunch of different papers and accessories littering it. A rack  sat outside one of the dressing rooms where a variety of different clothes hung and a large table with snacks lining it. Two chairs were placed outside each of the heavy velvet curtains with some people occupying them.

The curtain opened up and unveiled a vaguely familiar face wearing a rather spunky jacket. Ryan was sure that woman was a popstar of some sort. He had definitely seen her face on some billboards around the city.

This was feeling way too real now. 

The main hub of attention seemed to be around a board in the bang smack centre of the room where a small entourage of people were looking at where ever a tall thin silver haired man was pointing.

He turned around to address someone and Ryan was surprised at how young the man was. He looked younger than himself and full of uncontained energy as he animatedly spoke to a smaller woman in front of him.

"Can I help you dear" A perfectly pristine brunette woman asked him. He dragged his eyes away from the mystifying sight around him to look at her.

"I was told to find a 'Steven'. I'm Ryan Bergara, I'm here about a modelling job" He hastily explained, tripping over his own words in a rush to get them out.

"Ah yes, Mr. Bergara, come with me" The woman said, knowing exactly who he was.

She led him to the centre of the room, towards the silver haired man. He seemed to almost vibrate out of his skin when he saw Ryan, bounding over to him with arms out stretched.

Ryan found himself enveloped in a hug with a complete stranger, unable to do anything but awkwardly pat the guys back.

"Mr. Bergara, I'm Steven Lim, your fashion guru for today, and well for the next few weeks I suppose. It may be even longer! This is undoubtably Mr. Madej's most ambitious collection yet. We're very excited to have you on the team" The man, Steven, said sounding so sincere it sort of shocked Ryan.

He expected to walk in here and be met with cold judgmental glances and to have something to prove. Instead 2/3 of his interactions today had gone swimmingly well. Maybe this wasn't going to be a train wreck.

"Come on we need to get you fitted in this suit right away. It's great! You're going to die when you see it because it’s so great but then come back to life so you can admire it again" Steven rambled, pulling Ryan off to a dressing room.

Ryan let himself be dragged along, excitement and something akin to anxiety running through him in a confusing mix.

 

 --------------------

 

Shane had not stopped sketching since he sat down at his desk after his fateful meeting in the elevator.

He went over his other designs and added changes to account for just how broad Ryan’s shoulders were. He started fixing the colour pallets to match the warmth of Ryan’s skin. He briefly began a sketch of a tank top because nothing else was going to do those arms justice.

The colour pink had alluded him a few weeks ago, now it had a purpose, a place among his collection.

Shane had never been so grateful that he had decided to use his middle name when starting his brand. At first it was because Shane wasn’t exactly a glamourous name. Then it had awarded him a lot of privacy as the brand started to take off. Shane rarely went to any public events, not one to like the spotlight, so few people actually knew the face behind the designs.

It made sense that Ryan didn’t know who he was. And maybe Shane should’ve told him. But if he did would Ryan have acted differently? Treated him with fear maybe? Shane couldn’t risk that. This way Ryan might have a chance to get to know him first as Shane, just Shane. Not Alexander Madej, famous fashion designer.

“Sir, Mr. Lim has informed me that the model has been fitted in his suit and is ready for your approval” TJ announced, startling Shane. He had been so caught up in his own thoughts and sketches he’d barely noticed his assistant enter the room.

‘Ryan Bergara what are you doing to me?’ He thought

Speaking of Ryan, how the hell was Shane going to get any work done without Ryan finding out about him.

Then an idea struck him.

“Hey Teej, is Adam in today?”

 

\-----------------

 

Ryan stood on the raised circular platform, staring at himself in the mirror.

He looked…

Dapper.

The suit wasn’t as horrible as he first thought it was going to be. It seemed to be a confusing mix of pink wool and tartan and if it weren’t for the air conditioning Ryan would have definitely sweat through the crisp white shirt they had given him.

But the stiff wool made his body look more compact and angular, it did wonders in squaring his shoulders. The pants were nice too, they made his legs look a little longer which was always a goal of Ryan’s.

It hung a little big on him at first but Steven had clamped it and written down what adjustments needed to be made.

“You look great, the pink works for you” Quinta, another one of the supposed ‘fashion gurus’ told him while they waited for Steven to return.

“Thanks, that’s not really a sentence I thought I’d hear today, or ever” Ryan replied, giving himself another cursory glance.

Steven came back, looking significantly less happy than before but at least tried to smack a smile on his face.

“So, change of plan, Madej isn’t going to be able to come see the outfit for himself, something about being ‘in the creative zone’” Steven said, a tone that clearly said he wasn’t impressed by Madej’s excuse.

“Instead we’re having Adam, our photographer, come in and take a couple of photos to send up to him. That okay with you Ryan?” He asked, something weird on his face when he mentioned Adam’s name. The journalist in Ryan sensed a story behind that but he didn’t push for any further facts. Instead he let it go for now but saved the info for later.

“I’m fine with that” Ryan shrugged, although truthfully he was hoping to meet the famous Alexander Madej as soon as possible, so that he may have an opportunity to casually bring it up to Ms. Rubin next month.

It had taken awhile but Ryan had managed to score himself two tickets to a charity ball she would be attending at the end of the month. His goal was to schmooze his way through the socialites to meet her and leave a lasting impression, so that when he sent his application in for Rubin&Pan she may remember him. Maybe see him as someone worthy of her time.

After all that’s why he was here.

 

 

“You’re an idiot” TJ told Shane, not even a hint of remorse in his voice.

Shane frowned but didn’t argue the point. TJ, unfortunately for Shane, was usually right.

“Look, insult my intelligence as much as you want but will you at least just do it?” Shane asked again, putting on his best pleading face. It was a lot to ask but Shane needed this to work, he only had a limited time to do this before the launch of the Pink Collection.

“No! I’m not going to pretend to be you so you can hit on a model Shane!” TJ growled, crossing his arms and glaring in disapproval. Shane sighed and sank back into his seat, not sure what his next move would be.

“Teej-“ Shane started but was swiftly cut off.

“No”

 

\-------------

 

Adam arrived barely half an hour later. In that time Steven had continued with his adjustments and examination of Ryan. Ryan was starting to sweat under his collar now. Who knew standing around in a suit would be more strenuous than at first glance?

Ryan was expecting Steven to be hostile towards Adam, given how bad his attitude had been earlier. However, much to Ryan’s surprise Steven greeted the man with a warm hug, smile on his face that seemed genuine, if a little tight.

So maybe it wasn’t Adam that was causing Steven trouble, but something connected to him. Ryan would no doubt get to the bottom of this by the end of his time at Madej’s.

Adam and Ryan had a brief introduction before jumping right into taking the pictures. It happened in a blur, Adam giving Ryan (thankfully) clear directions on how to stand before taking pictures from all angles in front and behind Ryan.

“So does Madej get you to do this often?” Ryan asked at one point, in an attempt at small talk.

“Not really” Adam replied cryptically before going back to his picture taking.

Right, not weird at all.

By the time Adam had finished taking pictures they had barely spoken two words to each other.

Steven came bounding into the dressing room again, looking a little flustered as his silver hair protruded in different directions.

“You can send the photos onto Shane whenever you’re ready Adam, thank you” Steven said, giving the photographer a grateful smile. Ryan perked up at the mention of cute elevator guys name, maybe Ryan could weasel some info out of Steven in the next few days.

“No problem, see you and Andrew tonight?” Adam asked as he and Steven exchanged a quick hug. Ryan noted how Steven tensed up but stiffly nodded.

“Tonight, it’s a date” He agreed, knocking his fist against Adams arm while letting out a painfully awkward laugh. Adam raised an eyebrow but nodded and swiftly left. Ryan watched him go, taking in the information, watching as the puzzle pieces started to click together.

“So Ryan, good news for you, bad news for me. You’ve been contracted as the main masculine model for the Pink Collection, congratulations. You’ll model all the pieces for our website and any publications that want to show off the clothes. The night of our launch we’ll hold a fashion show and you’ll be the last to walk in whatever ends up being the crowning piece of the collection” Steven informed him.

Ryan was frozen, seriously? Was this actually happening? How the hell?

“Wait, wait, why is this bad news for you?” Ryan stuttered out, not sure how to process all of this. Wasn’t he sure he was going to get kicked out an hour ago?

“Because for every piece you try you’ll need to get photos taken and sent up to the big man, for some bizarre reason he can’t make the trip down here himself _for the rest of the collection_. That means I have to work at a slower pace than usual” Steven pouted, crossing his arms like a stubborn child.

Ryan gave him a sympathetic smile but internally he was screaming.

Well, he may never meet Alexander Madej, but being one of the main models for the collection wasn’t anything to be snuffed at either. Right?

Maybe Sara Rubin would see his picture on Madej’s website before the gala? Maybe she would be the one to approach _him_? Ryan only dared to dream.

He was getting a bit ahead of himself now, still he couldn’t help feeling ecstatic.

He’d need to buy Eugene a thank you lunch, for like, the rest of his life.

 

\-----------

 

It was late before Shane finally finished his work. He’d reviewed Ryan’s photos – thoroughly. He’d also marked the adjustments Steven wished to make and added his own where needed. But overall there weren’t many, Ryan looked stunning in the suit.

Shane had brought his next designs to his sewing crew after he’d reviewed the pictures, giving them a hand with the others pieces they had already started for the feminine model. He’d chosen a trans girl named Cindy, a bottle blonde that looked like she was made to wear pink. He’d worked with her on one of his earlier collections and liked her spunk. She’d make this collection her own, plus her fair skin and blonde hair would be a perfect contrast for Ryan’s warm darker tones.

Ryan, Ryan, Ryan. Shane didn’t know what it was about the man that had captured him so quickly. The only person that had ever done that before was his ex, Sara. At one time Shane would’ve thought he’d never meet anyone that came close to making him feel the way Sara did.

He’d even bought a ring two weeks before she’d broken up with him.

They ended on amiable terms. He had been heartbroken but he understood that she just simply didn’t feel that for him anymore. The thought of dating anyone had been terrifying afterwards, knowing that one day they could wake up and no longer love him.

Then one day he woke up and stopped being painfully still in love with Sara. 

His fashion line had taken off around the same time and from there he had no time to even consider dating anyone.

Until now that is.

Ryan, ryan, ryan.

When Shane stepped into the elevator to leave that was all that was on his mind.

 

\-------------

 

Ryan spent a long time going through his contract with the Madej lawyers. Davin had been thorough before letting Ryan sign anything which the sensible side of him appreciated. At least he didn’t have to worry about accidentally uncovering a scandal, although it if he did it would probably make his journalistic career.

However the part of Ryan that had spent all day getting fitted and stared at just wanted to go home and never have anyone look at him again.

He had been admittedly gobsmacked at the amount he was getting paid though, and that didn’t even include whatever he could expect for publicity pieces. If Ryan was a more money driven guy he’d give up journalism in a heartbeat for a job like this. However, money was never a major factor for Ryan, seeking the truth and sharing it with the world had always been his goal, his driving force.

It was late when he finally stepped into the elevator and, to his surprise, he wasn’t alone.

“Hey Shane, long time, no see” Ryan joked as he entered. Shane let out a low chuckle and moved aside for Ryan could stand next to him, just like that morning.

“Hmm, a couple of hours, far too long without a doubt” He joked back, making Ryan cackle. God he probably looked so unattractive right now after sweating all day but hopefully this Shane guy didn’t mind.

What a successful day it would be if Ryan walked out of this building with a job and a cute guy’s number.

God, when did he start to get so optimistic?

“First day on the job right, how did you find it?” Shane asked, easily starting up small talk, making Ryan feel comfortable without trying too hard.

“A bit overwhelming if I’m honest. I mean, I’ve never worn clothes that cost more than my rent before. Or really anything that pink” Ryan admitted sheepishly. Shane gave him a sympathetic smile.

“Hey at least with us the price has a purpose, it’s all produced in America and the fabric is pretty high quality. Some brands just make you pay for the name yaknow” Shane shrugged, looking slightly more awkward now. Like he felt personally bad for the pricing.

“I know, man, don’t sweat it. I did my research before hand” Ryan reassured him, relieved when Shane visibly relaxed.

“I would expect so, since you used to be a journalist right?” Shane asked catching Ryan off guard. How did he know that?

Shane must have realized his blunder as his cheeks became tinted with pink. “I..um, I may have had a look at your resume after meeting you” The taller man explained, running a nervous hand through his already messy locks of brown hair.

Ryan bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing at the man's discomfort. He wasn’t used to this kind of attention at all.

“Well since you know so much about me I think it’s only fair I get to know a little more about you. Maybe over coffee?” Ryan dared to ask, feeling a little more confident now.

The guy looked at him like he was shocked that Ryan hadn’t run out screaming. They stared at each other, Ryan holding his breath as he waited for the answer.

 

\--------------

 

“I’d love to” Shane said, breathlessly. He hadn’t realized he had been holding it. The smile that beamed across Ryan’s face was a thing of beauty. It was toothy and loud and kind of perfect in it’s own way.

Shane was in deep now, way too deep and yet he didn’t want back out. He wanted to see where this was going.

The elevator finally reached the ground floor and two stepped out into the reception area together.

“Give me your phone” Shane said, gathering his bravery. Ryan handed it over easily, fingers brushing against Shane's and sending an electric shock through his body. He felt giddy and elated, like he was some teenager with a crush. He was a world renowned fashion designer. He was a grown man, and yet Ryan had taken all that made sense and turned it upside down. 

Shane quickly tapped in his number into the phone and saved the contact for Ryan.

“Text me a time and place, I’ll be there” Shane promised as he handed the phone back. Ryan nodded, grin fixed firmly on his face.

Out of the corner of Shane’s eye he caught a flash of blonde. He turned and was met with a shocked and slightly amused Andrew. Shane shot him a pleading look that hopefully conveyed ‘do not say anything about this to Steven’.

Judging from the look he got back that wasn’t happening.

Well, shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo yo. It's me, ya girl, back at it again with an au no one wanted or asked for. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Comments are my fuel btw, I greatly appreciate them. Leave a kudos if you're so inclined. Again happy Fictober!
> 
> tumblr: plupplemadej

**Author's Note:**

> There was a pink period on BFU tumblr and I got heavily inspired by it. Happy Fictober btw. This is one fic in a few I have lined up for you this month leading up to halloween. Hope you enjoyed, You can find me over on plupplesmadej.tumblr.com


End file.
